An AustinxDez Story
by JazzyMusic123
Summary: Austin and Dez was having a sleep over, but then they learn something they never learn before


**A/N: I thought that I should made another story of Austin & Ally so yeah I hope u guys enjoy it I don't own anything, but my thoughts. I have 29 couples now XD my list of my couples is getting longer.**

**Austin P.O.V**

One day I saw Ally watching her crush working so I went up to her. "Ally I think you should talk to him." "What? I can't talk to him, I say stupid stuff when I talk to him." I nodded. "Just talk to him." I pushed her to talk to him. She waved at him and started talking to him. She smiled at me and I give her thumbs up. "I knew Ally will go talk to him." Trisha said. "I pushed her to go talk to him." "Well I have to go back to work. I really hate this job."

I got a little bored so I went to Dez's house and hang out with him. "Hey Dez what are you doing?" "Oh nothing what happen?" I sat on his bed next to him. "Well Trisha have a new job and she hate it, and Ally is talking to her crush." Dez nodded. "That's good for Ally it's just the same old thing for Trisha." I nodded. "It's like same thing everyday she gets hired and then next she gets fired really?" He laughed a little. He looked me and I looked at him. "Um well I need to go." He nodded. "See you tomorrow?" "Um yeah I guess." I nodded and left.

I went back where Ally was. I opened the door. "Hey Austin, have fun at Dez's house?" Ally said. "It was ok we didn't talk much." She nodded. "So Austin since you know who I like then who do you like?" I sighed. "I don't like no body Ally I think." She smiled. "Who's that girl you think you like her." I sighed again. "Well it's not what you think." "What is it Austin? You could trust me just like I could trust you." I sighed once again. "I think I like Dez." She was shock, but then she smiled. "I knew one day you're going to like Dez. When this happen?" "I don't know when I went to house I felt happy, but when I leave I felt sad." She nodded. "You promise you won't tell Dez or Trisha." She nodded. "Of course you could trust me Austin. I won't tell anybody about this." I nodded. "Thanks Ally I know I could trust you." I hugged her. Later Dez came. "Hey guys what you guys doing." "Nothing, but Austin thought that you guys should sleep over at your place." She was smiling. I nodded no because I was too afraid being alone with Dez. "Ok dude meet me at 9:00pm." He left. "I can't believe we going be alone." She was happy. "I'm so happy tha you guys are going to sleep over at his place. Is it wonderful?" I nodded. "Yeah, but I'm afraid being alone with Dez. What if I say something stupid or what if I told him that I like him?" "Don't worry it will be fine." I nodded. "Hey guys what you guys talking about?" Trisha said. "Umm nothing. Nothing at all." She walked up to me. "What were you guys talking about?" "Sorry Trisha, but it's a secret right Austin?" I nodded. "Come on I won't tell anybody not even Dez." "Good because it's something about him." I said. "Oh what is it?" I sighed. "Oh could we just tell her please?" I nodded. "But you better not tell Dez it could mess up our friendship." "Austin likes Dez he thinks and now he going to have a sleep over at his house." I nodded. "Wow you like Dez? I knew it!" Ally smiled and nodded. "The funny thing is I knew it too." They was both laughing. "This isn't the time what I'm supposed to do?" "Um get ready to be alone with your future boyfriend duh?" I rolled my eyes. "You need some pajamas to make him get his attention." I nodded. "And what's that?" "I don't know because I'm not guy." I nodded. "Ok I need get ready see you guys later!" I left and get ready. "They going make cute couple." Trisha nodded. I came back. "Hey you never know we going to be couple." I left again.

I got everything ready. I left and went Dez's house. "Hey Dez what's up?" "Nothing you?" "Naw just talking to Ally and Trisha." He nodded. "What was you going talking about?" I started to panic. "Um we talk about how she did well with her crush." He nodded. "Great do you want to play a video game?" I nodded. I sat on his bed and then play some video games. Later we stop playing video games and the room got quiet. "Um what do you want do?" I asked. "I don't know." I sighed. He lean closer to me. My heart was racing. Then he kissed me. "Was that bad or weird? I'm so sorry..." I kissed him. "I love you Dez." I whispered his ear. I pushed on the bed I was on top of him. I was kissing him. He took all my cloths off. He took his shirt off. I took off his pants off. All we got on was boxer. I was sucking his neck. He moan a little. He took off my boxer off and I took his. All I want to do now giving the best night of his life. I took off the lights. "You not afraid of the dark aren't you?" I whispered his ear. "No I like it dark." I smiled. I started riding him. "Oh Austin harder." I smiled and made it harder. It felt so good even thought it I was doing this to a guy it was just feeling so good. "Go deeper." All I could do is this I didn't care what's happening somewhere else. "Who needs pajamas and we have this." He was shaking head. "Wait what happens if Trisha and Ally finds out about this? About us doing this and we a couple now?" "Don't worry they not going to find out we have sex and they already know that I like you so they may find out we a couple." He nodded. "Now let's go back to the ride." Going back riding him. "Austin I love you." I smiled at him "I love you too Dez."

**A/N: I'm getting better with my M stories anyways I hope u guys like it!**


End file.
